


Shimmer

by anxious_logic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fae Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, M/M, SoDoRoses' Love and Other Fairytales Universe, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Patton giggled as he pulled his boyfriend into the clearing, pushing him down onto the old tree stump in the middle. “Why don’t you just sit there and look pretty?” he said, placing kisses all over Logan’s reddened face. “I’ll take care of the food.”
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/gifts).



> This is inspired by "Love and Other Fairytales" by SoDoRoses here on AO3 (tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors on tumblr). 
> 
> Warnings: Food mention

Patton giggled as he pulled his boyfriend into the clearing, pushing him down onto the old tree stump in the middle.

“Why don’t you just sit there and look pretty?” he said, placing kisses all over Logan’s reddened face. “I’ll take care of the food.”

Logan buried his face in his hands, the multicolored flowers in his hair dislodging slightly as they budded and grew without his input. “Pat…” he said, unable to articulate any more.

“I love you,” Patton said, turning towards the basket sitting at the edge of the clearing. “So you don’t have to do anything. Please let me do it?”

Logan’s hand caught Patton’s arm. The curly-haired boy turned around, eyes sparkling.

“No,” Logan said. “I love you. Rest for a bit, please?”

Patton laughed, and Logan thought that there could never be a more beautiful sound. He could almost see the shimmer of the sound in the air, the light reflecting off of the laughter.

“Okay, silly,” he said, letting himself be pulled into Logan’s lap. His hands came up to tangle in the fae’s hair, his thumbs brushing the pointed tips of his boyfriend’s ears.

Logan squeezed Patton’s fingers, pulling his knuckles down and gently brushing his lips against them.

“You are the most magnificent being I have seen,” he whispered, the noise hanging in the air between them. “I cannot imagine loving anyone else the way I love you.”

Patton blushed deeply, burying his head in Logan’s neck. “Noooo,” he said, but he was laughing through the complaints.

They were quiet for a few moments, Logan rocking them gently back and forth, before Patton looked back up at Logan. “Vee and Ro?”

Logan felt a soft, sappy smile spread across his face. “I love them just as much as you, but there is no possible way to compare that love. It is- there are such different forces at play, and I have no way to quantify or describe them except by saying that I love all of you, more than I believed was possible.”

Patton’s face melted into something adoring and sweet. “ _Oh,”_ he whispered.

Logan gently framed his face in his hands. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, as he brushed his lips against Patton’s.

He felt the other boy smile against his lips. “So are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff and I'm not sorry about it :D
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you like?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
